


Let me in

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy night in Eregion, Annatar tells Celebrimbor of an old legend from Cuiviénen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me in

Annatar was standing outside when Celebrimbor opened the door, gazing up into the darkened sky with a small smile on his face, even as the rain slicked his hair down to his cheeks and forehead.

“Annatar!” He hurried Annatar through the door. “Come in, come in, before the heat from the fire blows out into the night. What are you doing standing out there in such weather? The door was quite open, I hope you realise.”

Annatar gave a catlike smile, amusement playing about his lips as he shook out his hair and hung his cloak up to dry. “You know, there’s an old wives tale that the monsters that come to eat the naughty children can’t come into the house unless one invites them across the threshold. Did your mother never tell you such things?”

Celebrimbor gave him a sidelong look, a slight narrowing of the eyes. “My mother remained in Aman, where there was no use for such stories.” He smiled ruefully. “All the naughty children were better educated than that. We knew that we were safe, that such things could not trouble us in that land.”

“A shame” said Annatar, with a smile that set Celebrimbor’s heart skipping for a moment. He stretched lazily and settled himself in the chair at the desk beside Celebrimbor. “Such lurid tales are at least mildly diverting.” He pulled towards himself the map of Ost-in-Edhil over which they had both been poring the day before. Celebrimbor pulled up another chair, watching the candlelight play across Annatar’s wet hair despite himself. 

“Now, where were we?” purred Annatar. “You were explaining the city’s defensive architecture to me, were you not?”


End file.
